


Destroy

by MajoMagica



Series: Eradicate [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Amputation, Drugs, Forced drug administration, Gen, Gore, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: Kuroha is forced to take a mysterious pill by Mary.  Takes place directly after Rend.





	

~~~~

Kuroha woke. He turned over in bed, back against the closet wall, what was left of his knees to his chest. He no longer enjoyed waking up so much as he did it out of necessity. Not that he had any real thoughts of ending it. No doubt Mary would make his suicide into another game if he ever tried, if he could even get that far.

He felt so helpless these days. He could barely even sit up by his own will, and Mary spoon fed him at every meal, if she didn’t just give him nutrient pills.

Mary knocked on the closet door. "Good morning! I brought breakfast!" The closet door clicked open.

"Stick your tongue out now," Mary commanded, and he obeyed. Who knows what would happen if he didn't. He felt something small and bitter on his tongue. Before he could think much about it, Mary put water to his lips and commanded that he swallow.

Mary picked him up and started carrying him out into some other room in the house. He noticed she was wearing a new perfume, even though she tended to switch out every few days.

She put him down on a couch. Kuroha immediately sat up and began feeling around. There was a table next to the couch he was sitting on. A living room...?

"Be a good boy and sit tight," said Mary.

Kuroha nodded. He layed back down, and before long, he drifted off to sleep underneath a thin blanket he found on the couch's arm.

When he woke up, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Wait a moment.

Kuroha felt his legs with joy, almost proud to tears that they had grown back. He stretched out on the couch, contented. He couldn't help but pound his legs against the couch giddily, which thankfully made absolutely no noise no matter how hard he kicked.

Mary laughed.

Kuroha turned to look at her, only to see nothing but abstract colors, pinks and blues and deep, deep red.

"Looks like the drug is kicking in," she said.

"Drug? What drug?"

"That was what you swallowed this morning. It's a hallucinogenic drug." Mary’s tone of voice was gleeful with malice.

Everything suddenly clicked into place. He rubbed his eyes. Kuroha's legs faded along with his vision.

He blinked and he was back in the Never Ending World, right in front of the snake pit that had imprisoned his master for the last thousand years.

"This is your punishment," whispered a snake. "Suffer the way she would have wanted."

Kuroha felt a deep red weight in the pit of his stomach pulsing and gaining in size. He gasped for breath that the weight stole from him.

There was a bite inside his stomach, followed by another, and then more and more. Kuroha realized what the weight was. It was snakes, trying to eat their way out of his stomach. He felt one of them wrench a bite out of the lining of his stomach, then poke it's head out. It was like a kick to the stomach, stealing all his wind. It jammed itself against the pulsing muscles of his torso, followed by it's brethren. It was a stabbing pain, like a knife. Again, and again, and again, the snakes tried to find their way out of his torso. He begged to god to make them go away.

Kuroha pulled his shirt up to see massive bruises forming, bigger and bigger with every kick. He dry heaved and then threw up, a pool of vomit forming on the ground. He scrambled back from it.

Blood dripped against the warm pavement.

Kuroha screamed.

He reached inside himself, hand rooting around inside himself in search of the snakes. He pulled one out, its tail rubbing friction burns against the walls of his stomach. He laughed bitterly and threw it against the wall where it splattered, oozing brains onto the ground.

His intestines fell from the hole in his stomach and splattered against his legs. They were warm and gooey, steam rising from his body heat. He tried in vain to shove them back in where they were originally, only succeeding in getting condensation all over his hands.

Mary grabbed him by his scalp.

"Child, are you sorry?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kuroha screamed, "You've already stolen everything I had from me! My body, my dignity!"

Mary's tone of voice was bitter. "Now you know how I feel! I'm a monster. I have no family left, and I can never really go back to my friends. All I have left is you."

"Go to hell!" he yelled. "It's your own damn fault!"

Mary laughed at him. "Say you're sorry."

Kuroha shook his head, throat sore from yelling.

Mary put one foot on his left hand. "I'll give you one more chance. Say you're sorry."

"Fuck you." he spat blood at her.

Mary put her weight on her foot. Immediately, the bones in his hands cracked. He drew in breath sharply. He felt them crack and twist.

"Guess it's too late then," she said.

She grabbed his hand like she was going to hold it. He tried not to scream. She pulled on his thumb until it came out of its socket with a sickening pop. Then she repeated it with his first finger. He could feel them bent at impossible angles.

"Maybe I was wrong. You can still stop this, you know." There went his middle finger.

"I don't have to do both hands, either." Ring finger and little finger. Kuroha's breath got faster and faster until he was hyperventilating. He imagined his entire body like this, bent and twisted like an old tree exposed to too much wind on top on a hill.

"I-I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"I can't hear you," Mary grabbed his right hand.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Mary planted a soft kiss on his right hand's palm. "That's better. What are you sorry for?"

"I-I'm sorry for hurting you and your family. I'll never do it again, I swear."

Mary hmph'd. "You'd better believe that you won't." She grabbed him by the collar. "You're nothing but my toy now. A pitiful little doll that I can toy with and throw away whenever I want. You should be glad that I haven't gotten rid of you yet. I could do it at any time, you know."

Kuroha swallowed the taste of bile in his mouth and nodded.

 


End file.
